


Drabbles And ideas.

by DeathThorn812



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathThorn812/pseuds/DeathThorn812
Summary: A collection of book ideas, race ideas, character ideas, and other such things.
Kudos: 1





	1. Fall of Draserus

we lost... we had actually lost. I still can't quite wrap my head around this. I ran through the gardens that surround the courtyard just outside of the now ruined castle walls, just looking for SOMEONE or SOMETHING I could help or save. There must be someone I can't be the last one here. but I still can't find or hell even sense anyone. where did things go wrong? We had been preparing for weeks, No MONTHS. How could we have lost?no there must be someone still fighting, Still keeping the ancestral witches pawns at bay. I run into the city through the training grounds trying to find something other than the corpses of my people, and my army. but I can't find anyone even the enemy seems to have left us for down... since I guess there wasn't much left to do everyone was either dead, corrupted, or traped in an obsidian prison. I was so confident we could win, I sit down in the now ruined courtyard just waiting for the dark magic that had turned my once beautiful home into a shadowy grave for all it once held to take me as well. What else could I do? we lost... god we LOST. How? Why? I can still remember this morning when I was on my way to my forces to tell them that we should stay vigilant, that the enemy could attack at any time. _  
_

_I walk towards the training grounds where my kingdoms forces', my army is busy training. The incredibly deceiving clear blue sky, the crystal-like fountains and river, and the enchanting castle where the royal family resides. on a perfect day like this, it is almost criminal that we're preparing for war. Although It is quite possible that the enemy may try to launch a surprise attack on our home. I have no doubts that my troops have figured this out already, although I would like to reiterate the fact that we should stay vigilant just in case. ***CRASH*** NO, it can't, They can't! I run down the dirt path that leads to the training grounds only to see the enemy forces attacking. I rush to help, taking over a fight for a wounded soldier. "General!" "GO, inform the royal family! I'll stay here!" "Yes general!" I cut down the ghoul it dissipating into a cloud of smoke as if it was never there in the first place."Ack!" I look over to see one of my knights fall to the ground... I KNEW this would happen! there's no time to think, I rush into the heat of the battle cutting down any enemy troop in my path._

As I look towards the sky I can see that it has changed to dark Rasberry color, taking a second to look around the courtyard proves the same fate. The waters are cloudy and red with the blood of our people. As is the gardens and pathways. The castle is no different the once towering watch tower lay in ruins having crumbled and fell into the walls. Said walls have been completely demolished the pillars of magic that once created a magic barrier to protect the castle were destroyed early into the fight. Ugh! if only I hadn't been so caught up in my battles I could have done SOMETHING! what is there left to do now? we LOST! I failed! I'm so useless! What kind of general lets their kingdom LOSE!? I can't do much after all a knight is supposed to a figure of protection against dark time and with no one to serve what else am I to do? All I can think of is letting myself be corrupted just like the rest of my army.no... breath, I need to calm down. there must be something I can do. well, I suppose I don't want to die in a broken garden. even so, I need to figure out how I can remedy this situation. I can't push back the dark magic on my own, the communications don't work anymore, the royal family is most likely...I guess that's it. I have not yet completed my duty to my kingdom. I stand up determined to at least finish my duty, all I have left to do is report to the royal family. whether they are dead or alive.

I walk through the once-grand walls of the palace. Up the path-way to the stairs of the grand entrance to the palace.No, is that? It couldn't be. The royal family! Their presence is so faint no wonder I failed to detect them! With newfound reason to carry on, I run to defend the royal family. I storm through the entrance and make my way towards the incredibly faint presence, careful as to not draw any dark magic to the royal family before I can reach them. The halls once bright and cheerful are now dark and foreboding, Any welcoming presence long has gone. The atmosphere is suffocating I can barely breathe. NO, I can't stop yet I'm so close to them! I must make sure they are ok. I must not fail!

"KING UDEL!" "QUEEN DRAIGH!" I called out, running over to them closing the gap between us."General."King Udel said in a serious tone. "yes my king?" "You are to take Prince Ukron as your charge." what... "of course my king..." this presence have they been... no..."Protect him with your life and ensure that one day he will be a King worthy of taking over the throne, My Queen, and I have already been corrupted. by this dark presence, we will not make it, see to it that you do NOT fail this mission." I drop to one knee in preparation to take what might be quite possibly a suicide pact. "I Swear this day that Prince Ukron shall not come to any harm while I am still living And that I will ensure he is fit to one day reign as king." "Good. Now go!" I stand and take Prince Ukron from his parents as they turn to obsidian, with a new will to fulfill my oath and protect the heir to the throne I summon my wings and take flight.


	2. The Fairy knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A review(idk) of my original race(not really a race tho) that you will quite possibly see in many of my chapters.  
> 

SO, fairy knights are fairies trained on the planet Draserus, these fairies have trained since the age of 6 for the honor of giving up their wings in favor of a magical bond with their weapon of choice and enhanced physical prowess.knights are almost always female however there have been male/non-binary or genderfluid knights amongst their ranks. these knights make up the majority of the armies of Draserus as they are often more effective than normal soldiers. this has led Draserus to have more people pursuing other trades such as engineering, fashion, or farming, etc., and have a much more stable economy than most planets even planets that have a stable economy themselves. as the planet, Draserus is a peaceful planet many fairy knights take up jobs as mercenaries, take turns guarding prisons, training new recruits, hired as personal guards, and the like. many work off the planet.  
The training fairy knights go through is extensive and difficult, to make sure that anyone who is not able to become a knight, does not. At least 40%-60% drop out of basic training and another 20% drop out during more challenging training. this leaves only the most determined and capable beings, which is something the knights pride themselves on. Those who are not cut out for the lifestyle that comes with being a knight go to 'Alfea college for fairies', 'Red fountain', and 'Cloud tower' (this will change if I decide to make this into an actual book as ya know copy rite and such.) And if they are not magically gifted or do not wish to seek out such education they may attend schooling at Draserus' own academies. Although children automatically go through "training" as they grow up this is mainly a glorified p.e. class as any proper training starts at age 6 when most children develop their magic if they have any that is. while some may see this as unethical any training at this time is extremely limited and is often fairly easy to complete, and is mostly to prep them for upcoming more difficult training at age 10. Training during this period in their life is far more challenging and is when they start to familiarize themselves with wooden versions of weapons. This is also the time when most of the trainees drop out to pursue other paths, as they have found that they like doing something else or that they just dislike the amount of intense labor that is involved in such a lifestyle.

The power known as 'A True Knights Calling' is a very special ability that only activates when the knight in question is consumed by the need to remove an individual(s) from a hostile situation. This allows a knight to recall their wings which are as enhanced as the rest of them, making them faster and more agile than the wings of nearly all fairy forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically it, keep in mind I may go back to this idea to flesh it out more. I hope you enjoy and feel free to use this race(class?) for your own work as long as you credit me!


End file.
